The Third Man, falling in love?
by hais
Summary: Shinji Mimura also known as 'The Third Man' is approaching towards his final stage of life. Moments before, he begins to think about the things in life, especially the girl that he begun to fall for.
1. Reminiscing

Hi guys!  
This is the first time i've written a story for a looooooong time, so i apologise for anything that might be boring or any mistakes. In the next (few) chapter(s), it will just be memories from his past. Reviews would be appreciated~ Thank you for your time!  
_italics_ - note that it is a thought.

* * *

Shinji Mimura (Boy #19) was bloody, bloody in his own blood. He took shelter behind the car that he stole the car battery from, the one that was used to help with his plan, the plan to escape this 'game'. **The Program**. The program where a lottery randomly selects a third year junior high class in Japan and sticks them on a deserted island where everyone has to kill each other until one survives. Shinji's body was gradually beginning to shut itself down while the pain from the shots caused by Kazuo Kiriyama (Boy #6) grew more painful. The sounds of the Ingram MAC-10 machine pistol firing rapidly against the steel protection, it beckoned all around the woods, the remaining 17 students could probably hear the violence and avoided that direction. Shinji looked to his left and saw his best friend Yutaka Seto (Boy #12) lying on the floor, soaked in red with his eyes looking towards him, so cold and lifeless. Shinji's eyes began to fill up with tears as he stared back at them.  
"I'm so sorry Yutaka." He whimpered softly. "I couldn't protect you. And it was all my fault, I'm sorry for not trusting Keita. I'm sorry for not trusting you." He cried to himself, bearing both physical and emotional pain, he pictured the scenery from when they both decided the plan. The image of Yutaka smiling when Shinji told him: "_When we escape, it'll be together_." "I'm so sorry. Thank you for everything that you've done for me and always trusting me when I wasn't able to trust you all the way through this."

Laughter came to his head. "_What?_" he thought.  
"_Shinjiiiii, don't give up!~_" a sweet voice came into his head, then so did an image. An image of a petite average looking girl, glancing over her shoulders towards his direction and into his eyes whilst grinning. "_Ah… Yui-tan_." He smiled. "_I know how you will react once you hear that I am no longer in this world. I hope you don't cry. I'm not there to comfort you, hold you tight and kiss you on the nose, just the way you like me to cheer you up and comfort._" Shinji took out his wallet with his weakening strength and took out a picture, a picture of him and Yui together. He held it against his lips and formed a pout over Yui. "_I hope you'll be happy from now on, please don't go doing anything silly, and always be careful._" A weak smile appeared across his face. "_I love you_." He announced in his imaginary scenery. Shinji looked up towards the sky, it was filled with dusk shades and colours that overlapped with the explosion like fire that grew bigger and bigger. "_I found her Uncle; I finally found the nice girl that you were telling me to hurry up and find._"

As Shinji begun to close his eyes, he reminisced the times that he had together with Yui. The time where they first had their eye contact with each other, the time where he spoke to her for the first time, their first date, the first meal she cooked for him, the first time they did it together, the little memories that made him love her more and more and lastly, the first time he fell for her..


	2. The First Encounter

My basketball knowledge is so terrible, so again, I apologise! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, reviews would be appreciated~  
Thanks for you time!  
_italics_ - notes that it is a thought.

* * *

"Shuya! Pass!" Shinji called over, signalling Shuya Nanahara (Boy #15) to send the ball towards him. Shinji continued to watch Shuya's movements and watched him throw an overhead pass over the defender and towards his direction. Shinji leaped to catch the ball and began to dribble swiftly with the tips of his fingers, matching the pace of his leg and dodging every attack his opponent had for him, as he grew closer, Shinji moved faster, getting closer to the basket. The beads of sweat trickled down his body and face, trickling onto his eyelashes and drops fell into his eyes, causing his vision to become fuzzy, but that didn't stop him at all. Shinji grabbed the ball and elevated himself to make a slam dunk. The sound of the ball hitting the floor created an echo all around the gym, the sounds of the screaming and the cheering, mainly caused by 'The Third Man Fanclub' drowned the sound of the ball and the whistle to announce that it was the end of the game. As Shinji fell back towards the ground, he was attacked by his other team mates who cheered and patted him a good job. Shuya and Shinji fist bumped and praised each other.  
"Good game." Shinji winked at him, causing Shuya to grin.

After being tackled by his team mates, he began to walk over towards his fan club, observing the crowd, wondering which girls could to update his 'list'. Shinji found it easy to get with girls; he dated plenty (and slept with three). He was the star basketball player; of course it'd be easy for him, but out of all the girls he's been with so far? Not once did he fall in love with him, he still has yet to experience that. Girls welcomed him with praise and squeals, fanning him and handing him towels, Shinji took the nearest towel and winked at them.  
"Thanks for always cheering me on~" he grinned at them. The girls' faces had a shade of pink all across their cheeks and shyly clung onto Shinji's arms.  
"Don't touch me ever again."  
Shinji lifted his head up from the girls and looked straight ahead, he saw a girl. An average looking girl, she was petite with a okay figure for a body, her long black hair fell from her shoulders as she bowed her head down. She was being scolded, by the one and only Mitsuko Souma (Girl #11) and of course, her little followers, Hirono Shimizu (Girl #10) and Yoshimi Yahagi (Girl #21).  
"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to fall into you." The girl apologised, but Mitsuko wasn't paying attention. She walked off, roughly hitting the girl with her shoulders, causing her to fall over. Mitsuko's followers tailed along behind her as they exited the gym. Shinji shrugged the girls that clung to him off, walked over to the girl and offered a hand to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. The girl looked up at him and held onto his hand. Shinji pulled her up and held her by her waist. The girl looked down and blushed.  
"I'm fine, thanks for helping me." She looked at him again and stared into his eyes.  
"_Whoa. Her eyes are really big and brown._" Shinji thought. "_She's actually quite pretty when you look up close._" Shinji already mentally added her to his 'list.'  
"I haven't seen you around before." Shinji said whilst tilting his head.  
"Ah, that's because I'm in class 2-C." She replied. "_And she's younger. I normally go for older girls, but oh well._" He thought.  
Shinji released his hold from her waist and introduced himself.  
"I'm Shi—"  
"Shinji Mimura." She interrupted. "I know who you are." She looked down towards the floor.  
"Oh? Then tell me your name."  
"Yui. Yui Sakuma."  
Shinji touched her chin and lifted her face, he smiled at her. "Well, then Sakuma-chan. I look forward to seeing you soon~"  
Yui's face grew redder and she nodded back at him. She grabbed her bag and ran away. Shinji looked at her back as she grew smaller and disappeared from his sight. Shinji sighed and smiled. "_This would be easy_."


	3. Class 2C

Whoa guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. (months actually) forgive meeee! D:  
I promise to try and update more regularly, but thanks for sticking with me! I really appreciate it. this chapter feels a bit rushed, im sorry. my mind is just akjfhdskjg right now, but i'll try and make it better during their date! Reviews would be appreciated, thank you for your time!~  
_italics_ - please note that it is a thought

* * *

After the game, Shinji and the rest of his classmates arrived at their classroom for free period. While Shinji sat down, Shuya came into the classroom with his guitar case and sat at the desk in front, turning his body towards Shinji so they could have their daily chat along with Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Boy #7) who is also known as 'Nobu', Hiroki Sugimura (Boy #11) and of course, Shinji's Number One best friend, Yutaka who crowded around Shinji's desk.  
"Hey Shinji, got your eye on an underclassman eh?" grinned Hiroki. Yutaka shot his head up and stared at Shinji. The stare that said: 'Whoa now, how come you never told me? I'm your best friend bro!' Shinji smirked and pinched Yutaka's cheek.  
"Aww baby, no need to get jealous, you're the only one for meeeeee!~" he sang. Yutaka laughed and wrapped his arms around Shuya. "S'okay. I belong with him!" he announced while Shuya also wrapped his arms around Yutaka, clinging onto him. "My looooove!~" Nobu pounced on the lovey dovey couple, pulling onto Yutaka's back. "Shuya's mine!" he declared. Hiroki laughed and signalled the time out sign and nudged Shinji.  
"Okay, okay. There's this girl in Class 2-C and she's kinda aver—"  
"Jesus Christ! Beep-Beep-Beep, all fucking day! Just when I thought you couldn't get more annoying!"  
Everyone turned their head towards the disturbance. There was a large figure hunched over a table, like it was protecting something. It was Yoshio Akamatsu (Boy #1), bullied as usual by Ryuhei Sasagawa (Boy #10) for the fact that he was playing his game console. Ryuhei began to kick Yoshio's sides and stepping on him whilst calling him names.  
"Hey, when will you learn that bullying is for pussies, Sasagawa?"  
It was Shinji, which made Ryuhei's blood boil, but before Ryuhei could even reply back, Shinji and his group of friends got up and walked over to Yoshio.  
"Hey Akamatsu, Can I have a go?" Shuya asked whilst holding out his hand. Ryuhei was watching the scene, he just simply tch'd at them, spat on the floor and walked off.  
"Spitting's a no-no!" Yutaka called over. Ryuhei carried on walking out of the classroom, sticking his middle finger up at them. Everyone began to hover around the two gamers and laughed every time Shuya died during the stages. After a few more minutes, Shinji stretched and got up from his seat.  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go and take a leak."  
The others waved him off and Shinji left the classroom.

He started to walk towards the stairs and slide down the banister towards the 2nd floor. He jumped off once he reached the floor and punched his fist in the air. "Safe!" he voiced in his head, then casually putting his hands behind his head as he walked, as if nothing embarrassing had happened. He looked around the corridor, searching for a certain classroom. That's right. Class 2-C. Shinji popped his head at the entrance and called out for 'Sakuma.' Everyone in that class turned their head towards the back of the class, eyeing at one girl who looked up. Yui looked surprised.  
"Eh, Mimura?"  
"Ah, there she is." Shinji thought.  
she leaped from her seat and scuffled her way towards him. Shinji grinned, grabbed her by her hand and pulled her out of the classroom.  
"We're skipping!" He announced. Yui's face was surprised and cute in a way for Shinji. "_Time for action!_" he thought. She just kept repeating 'eh, eh, eh?' like she was some confused little sheep, yet she continued to follow him, without the urge to resist. Shinji led them up the 4 flights of stairs and towards the roof. As they both stood, Yui looked at their hands together and blushed. "Umm… Can you let go please?"  
Shinji looked at her and grinned. "But your face says otherwise." He started to poke her cheeks which were growing more shades of pink. Shinji sat down while pulling her towards the ground, hinting that she should sit down and let go of her hand.  
"So Sakuma, let's go on a date this weekend!"  
Yui looked down and shook her head; her long hair was hiding her face. "Don't you have other girls to do this with?" she asked. Shinji was used to these questions so he knew the perfect excuses.  
"If I had other girls, I wouldn't be here with you, right? I want to get to know you Sakuma."  
Yui froze in her spot, and remained silent for a bit. Shinji tilted his head at her until she replied. "I guess so."  
Shinji then ruffled her hair and smiled at her. "Just one date, so we can get to know each other. Last period is about to start soon and you're not the type to skip, right?"  
Yui still didn't move. "Okay, one date. If you don't enjoy it, I'll never pester you ever again." He bargained. Yui again, remained silent but nodded at him.  
"Mkay."  
Shinji smiled and patted her on the head. "11am, at Shiroiwa Park. don't be late!~ Oh, and you can go back to class if you want."  
Yui nodded and got up, bowed at him and left through the exit. Shinji began to lay on his back against the concrete with his hands behind his head. "_Man, she's easy. Too easy_."


End file.
